


Canadian Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse does her best to comfort Kelly Kelly.RP Fic.





	Canadian Beauty

Kelly Kelly had not expected to find herself clinging so tightly to her seat on the way home from London Film and Comic Con... she had however ended up clinging tightly to the chair, shaking with nerves. She had excused herself and made a bolt for the toilets, needing space and a chance to fall apart in peace. Maryse moved forward from the back seat, following Kelly Kelly and catching her before she made it into the toilets, and stroked her hands over Kelly's shoulder.

"Relax sweetie."

She murred.

"No need to be nervous."

"I... can't stand this."

"Can't stand what?"

"Flying..."

Maryse smiled and massaged her shoulder's a little more.

"You just need to find a way to relax."

"Any suggestions..."

Maryse purred.

"Mile High Club?"

Kelly Kelly laughed softly. 

"You offering Kitten?"

Maryse purred and licked Kelly's face.

"Come to the ladies rest room in ten minutes and find out."

She said before heading back to the restrooms. Kelly smiled, waiting the ten minutes before following. The door Maryse had gone into was locked from inside. Kelly knocked softly. She heard the door unlock.

"Come in."

Maryse purred softly. Kelly soon entered. Maryse was stood there totally naked except for her smile. 

"Well, that didn't take long..."

Maryse smirked and pulled Kelly in to a hot lusty kiss. Kelly murred and responded. Maryse murred and began pulling Kelly's clothes off. Kelly purred and let her take them. Maryse mewled and began grinding up against Kelly. Kelly gasped and moved to do much the same. Maryse mewed and ground back harder. Kelly retaliated. Maryse began to pant and upped her own pace and force again. Kelly soon cried out and came, bringing Maryse to her own climax at the same time.


End file.
